The Real World
by Spork of Impending Doom
Summary: You see, it all started with the toilet. Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara are all pulled down into the swirling vortex of water, and washed into our world, where they meet three girls. And everything goes crazy.


**Summary: **You see, it all started with the toilet. Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara are all pulled down into the swirling vortex of water, and washed into _our_ world, where they meet three girls. And everything goes crazy. _I don't own Naruto. I only own myself (Chelsea). Amber belongs to herself (Pen name on here is ixxMissunderstood - check her fics out!) and Brittney owns herself (She doesn't have a pen name on here). 'Kayz? _

**The Real World**

**Prologue**

_Down the Rabbit Hole, Or Toilet Hole?_

Gaara stared blankly ahead, at what was sitting on the dirt road. He had been walking towards Konoha, when suddenly, he was stopped, because of what was in his way. Randomly, a _toilet_ sat in front of him. Just, sitting there. He wondered how a _toilet_ had come to be there, and thought that it could possibly be a trap. Though, if someone had set a trap for him, the person must have been an idiot. It was obvious that it was some sort of trap, because, it's not every day you find a toilet just _sitting_ in the middle of the _road_. Taking a few more steps towards it and peering into it, he seen that the water was swirling around. Cocking an eye brow, he decided that he would leave it be. Just as he was about to step backwards, water shot out from the toilet. Before he could release his sand to attack the water, or even think of running, the water shot at him and wrapped around his waist, and pulled him into the toilet and as he fell in, the toilet disappeared, along with Gaara.

* * *

Naruto rushed down the streets, rudely pushing people out of his way. He _really_ had to go! He ran quicker and quicker and _quicker_ even, as he continued to shove people out of the way and earned himself a few good comments about it. Turning a corner, he reached a store and ran inside and straight to the bathrooms. Pushing the door open, he quickly ran inside, locked it and turned to the toilet. Sighing in relief, he walked towards the toliet, but that was as far as he was able to go. Because the toilet made a flushing sound all on its own, and the next thing Naruto knew, he was falling _into _it, and being flushed down.

* * *

Flipping through the pages of the book he was currently reading, he sighed. He turned his gaze onto the clock that hung on the wall opposite of him. It read _4:00_. Sighing again, he closed his book and tossed it carelessly aside. He was supposed to be meeting his team mates in a half hour now, along with their sensei Kakashi, and they would be training for the rest of the day. Standing up, he glanced around and frowned when he heard something. It sounded like a girls voice, coming from his bathroom! He narrowed his eyes, thinking that this could be some sort of trick of some kind. Walking slowly to his bathroom and pulling the door open, expecting someone to be there, he frowned when he seen that his bathroom was empty, and the voice he heard... was still there! And coming from his _toilet_!

He cocked a brow curiously. Why would a voice be coming from his toilet? This had to be some kind of joke! Probably being done by Naruto. Sasuke growled, if this _was_ some sort of trick by Naruto, he would be _dead_. As Sasuke thought of ways he could torture or kill his team mate, he decided to walk to the toilet and look into it. Though, he had no idea _why_ he had decided to do that. Knowing Naruto, the water from the toilet would probably spray into his face - _somehow_. As he reached the toilet and looked in, he frowned. Nothing happened...

He thought too soon! Just then, the voices he had been hearing stopped and a gushing noise was made, and that was the last thing he remembered as he fell down the toilet.

* * *

"Let's take a shortcut to my house." Chelsea told her two best friends, Amber and Brittney, as the three turned and walked down an alley, and away from the rest of the people of the small town Chelsea lived in. They walked past a few houses that no one had lived in for years. Most of which, looked as if they had been burnt. Chelsea stretched her arms behind her head and looked up at the cloudless sky. "My parents are out of town. You guys think that you can stay over tonight? We can have an anime-bash."

"Sounds like fun. I know my 'rents won't care. Anime-bash sounds like fun. Stay up all night reading manga and watching anime. Kyaah!" Amber said, spinning around and smiling. Brittney giggled and turned to Chelsea.

"Well, I don't have any plans for tonight, so I can stay as well. I'll have to of course ask my mom, but I'm sure she won't mind." Brittney said. Chelsea grinned. Suddenly, Amber stopped and Chelsea and Brittney turned to her, both raising an eye brow in question. "What's up?"

"Do you guys hear that?" Amber asked quietly. Chelsea blinked and tried to listen, to hear what Amber was hearing. She gave up and shook her head.

"I don't hear anything..." Chelsea said and Brittney shook her head too.

"Me either..."

Suddenly, Brittney was forced to the ground as something - or _someone_, more like it, fell from _the sky_ and landed ontop of her. Before anyone could register what was happening, two more people fell from the sky and landed on Brittney and the other person. Brittney laid under them, closing her eyes as she felt how heavy the three people on her were. "GET OFF OF ME!" She squeaked, struggling from under them. The only visible part of her body was her head and her arms and hands. The rest of her was under the other three people. Amber and Chelsea stared at the scene...

"..." Both were speechless.

"_Itai... get off of me!"_ The person who had fallen from the sky first, groaned. The two who had fallen next slowly got off of the pile and stood up, both gazed around, wondering where they were. Unlike the first one, they were uneffected by the fall. Brittney, who was now annoyed, shoved the remaining person from her, and onto the ground, sitting up. She turned to glare at the three people.

"What the _hell_!" She growled, standing up.

"_Anou..."_ The boy, who was sitting on the ground, said, as he turned his bright blue eyes onto Brittney, Chelsea and Amber, all of who were standing side by side. _"Who are you? Where am I? What happened...?" _

"Huh? I don't speak Japanese!" Brittney said.

"_Ah... Gomen nasai..." _He apologized. Brittney sighed.

"_We're not in Konoha anymore."_ Another boy stated, obviously. He had black hair and onyx eyes. The one on the ground had blonde hair and blue eyes and the third one had red hair and green eyes. The three boys turned and stared at Chelsea, Amber and Brittney. Chelsea had brown hair and dark green eyes and tanned skin, Amber had slightly tanned skin, blonde hair, blue eyes and purple oval shapped glassess that were perched on her nose, and Brittney had light brownish blonde hair, light green eyes, tanned skin, and small rectangle shaped glasses.

"Excuse me?" Chelsea spoke to them. "You look familiar. Can any of you speak English?"

The black haired boy turned to the other two and said something in Japanese to them. Chelsea sighed. "I guess not..." The black haired boy then turned back around. "I can speak English. What village are you from? What village is this?"

"Uh...village?" Chelsea repeated, exchanging a look with Amber and Brittney. She looked back to him. "This isn't a village... it's a town. And it's Killbuck. In Ohio..."

"Ohio?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Wait - a - minute!" Amber suddenly gasped. "GUYS!" Amber turned to face Brittney and Chelsea, her eyes wide. She pointed a finger at the three boys. "They aren't _human_! They're _anime_ characters!"

"Wha? But that's not possible -"

"It's Uchiha Sasuke," Amber pointed to the black haired boy. "Sabaku no Gaara." Amber then pointed to the red head. "_And_ Uzumaki Naruto!" Amber said pointing to the blonde. Naruto blinked. Though he didn't understand what they were saying, he had heard his name, and this caused him to grin and nod. "They're from the anime _Naruto_!"

"..." Chelsea and Brittney examined over the three guys, all who stared at them. Then, Chelsea and Brittney's mouths fell open.

"Oh..." Chelsea began.

"My..." Brittney continued.

"GOD!" Amber finished.

* * *

Kakashi stood, one hand in his pocket as the other held his book half open as his visible eye scanned over the small print. Sakura stood next to him, her arms crossed. "I can believe Naruto's late, sure, he always is - but _Sasuke_ too! WHERE ARE THEY!" Sakura screamed. "WHEN NARUTO GETS HERE I'M GOING TO BEAT HIS ASS IN!"

* * *

REVIEW! 


End file.
